


Here Kitty, Kitty

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Baekhyun decided Jongin's by himself too often so he bought him a cat.





	1. Just Getting Started

Jongin was an average college student who lived by himself in a small apartment. His friend, Baekhyun, worried about Jongin always being by himself. Jongin either spent his time studying or dancing. He was always doing something. Alone. In his apartment.

So, that is why, Baekhyun bought Jongin a cat.

Knock! Knock!

Jongin wandered over to the door of his apartment, curious about who it could be. He opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when a ball of fur was thrusted into his chest. The brunet made a noise of surprise, quickly grabbing a hold of the squirming fur ball, lest it were to fall.

"What the heck, Baek?!" Jongin groaned, glaring at his friend. He did not want to deal with this. He just wanted to sleep! He spent all night studying for his English exam.

Baekhyun ignored his friend's glare, opting to sashay into the apartment, dropping the bag he was carrying onto the ground.

"I brought you a companion. You barely go out so I thought I'd bring you someone to be your company." The lofty response was thrown over Baekhyun's shoulder as he pulled out the items he had brought with him.

Jongin held the creature out in front of him, staring at it with his brown orbs.

"A cat?? Why not a dog at least?" The brunet complained, though he cradled the cat in his arms as he awaited a response from his friend.

"Cat's are more independent...?" Came the friend's response. "In case you forget to feed it, it'll catch it's own food."

"Where d'you even get it?" Jongin inquired, glancing down at the black and white cat.

"Mm.. same place I got Chen."

"The animal shelter? What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl?" Jongin's splurge of questions amused his friend.

"His name is D.O." Baekhyun replied, setting the food bowl onto the small end table by the ratty couch.

"D.O.? What an odd name... okay.." Jongin stared down at the cat curiously, stroking its head gently. The cat started purring, rubbing its head against the brunet's hand.

Baekhyun watched the two with a small smile on his lips before clapping his hands together. "I guess that's all~ I will be seeing you two later~ Maybe I'll bring Chen over so they can bond and play together.. there are some cat toys in that plastic bag on the couch, cat food's on the floor next to the end table. Seems that's all I've come to discuss, adios~"

And with that, Jongin's weirdo of a friend left.

Jongin wandered over to his couch, sitting down on it with the cat in his arms. He glanced down at it, big brown orbs staring back up at him. A small smile wormed its way onto his lips, petting the cat's head again.

"Alright.. D.O., I'm Jongin... you'll be living with me for now~ I think we'll become the best of friends." He wanted to face palm. Why was he talking to the cat like this? It's not like D.O. was going to shape shift into a human! That's simply not scientifically possible.

Oh how wrong he was.

It was a dark and stormy night (isn't this how a lot of stories start??), Jongin was curled up in his bed, sound asleep.

It had been a couple of months since he'd received D.O. and the brunet could not have been happier. He and D.O. got along very well. He couldn't have asked for a better companion. But lately, D.O.'s been acting a bit strange. Moping about. Unlike his usual self. Wouldn't even chase after the toy mouse Jongin had bought him a while back.

Jongin had been snoring, dead to the world, when a loud crash of thunder seemed to shake the house, the lightning lighting up the dark room. Something large and heavy jumped onto Jongin out of nowhere, said mass seeming to be shaking.

Jongin groaned softly, slowly awakening thanks to the creature jumping onto him. "D.O... it's going to be okay, it's just lightning, it's not going to hurt you." Jongin sleepily murmured, voice deep from sleep.

Jongin was ready to go back to sleep when he felt something very uncatlike touch his face. It was not a furry paw, instead a smooth human hand caressing his cheek. Jongin's eyes snapped open, staring at the intruder in alarm. He jumped up, throwing the intruder to the floor. He flipped the switch, the room instantly swamped in light.

"Who the hell are y- why are you not wearing any clothes?!!!!!!" Jongin instantly covered his eyes, but the image of naked skin and innocent wide brown orbs seemed to flash in his mind. He awaited a response, frowning when he received none.

"Umm...???? Hello?! Why are you in my house and why are you naked??" Jongin knew it was probably a bad idea to have his eyes closed with an intruder in the house, but when said intruder was butt naked like the day he was received into the world, Jongin still had some modesty to not stare.

It seemed like ages before the intruder spoke.

"What do you mean why? I live here.. as for my state of being, I detest those constricting clothes you humans wear." The intruder's voice had a sweet tone to it, though it was tinged with annoyance.

When Jongin heard the word human, he instantly opened his eyes about to retort when he noticed something moving on top of the naked, very naked, man's head.

Two ears, such as a cat's, were twitching, seemingly mocking the brunet.

Jongin stared, mouth agape as he tried to take it in. He tried to keep his eyes from shifting downwards, averting his gaze to the clock behind the naked man. What the other said finally seemed to dawn on him.

"You live here?! I'm pretty sure I'd notice..." the brunet trailed off, about to say he'd notice a hot and naked, but seriously handsome as hell, I mean, like, dayum son, man in his home before.

Jongin's cheeks were pink, a slight frown on his lips.

"Yes, I live here. I've told you a thousand times to shut up when you're screaming in the shower..." The naked man grumbled.

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed. What? No one's complained about his, ahem, lovely singing... wait... D.O. sometimes slipped into the bathroom and meowed at him. But Jongin always thought D.O. was joining on his singing.

"D- D- D.O....???" Jongin uttered at last.


	2. You're My Cat D.O.?

It had been an hour since Jongin awoken to a naked male claiming to be his cat.

"So... for the last time, you're saying you're my cat, D.O.?" Jongin inquired, all traces of sleep gone.

The man nodded. Thankfully, Jongin finally convinced the man to wear some of his sweats and a loose sweater, remembering the other saying about how restrictive clothing is.

"Are you thirsty..?" Jongin inquired at last, staring at the human, can he even say human? He wasn't exactly human... he had two cats ears sitting on top of his head! They looked so soft and velvety.... 'I wonder if he'd mind me touching them' was running through the brunet's head, staring at the other's ears before his eyes widened, snapping himself out of that odd reverie.

"I'm a little thirsty," The man, or D.O., replied, sending Jongin a small smile.

Jongin nods, getting off the sofa to go to the kitchen to retrieve D.O. something. 

"Do you want some water?" He called out to the male, too busy searching for a glass to notice that D.O. had followed after him.

When he received no response, Jongin spun around, only to squeak at D.O.'s sudden appearance. The male coughed afterwards, attempting to mask the unmanly noise he made.

"Did you want water?" He repeated the question, taking the time to take in (read: admire) D.O.'s appearance.

The boy had wide innocent brown eyes, much like his cat counterpart. His lips formed a heart like shape, a soft shape to them. Jongin wanted to kiss them. Jongin forced his eyes away from the other's lips. He was too absorbed in eyeing the other's lips that he didn't hear what D.O. had wanted.

A slight blush formed on Jongin's cheeks as he asked D.O. to repeat what he said.

"I'd like a glass of orange juice, please." The once cat repeated, not seeming to mind.

Jongin nodded, heading over to the fridge to get the orange juice, pouring D.O. a glass. He put the carton away, walking over to where D.O. had sat himself on the counter. It seemed like D.O. was still in the mindset of a cat, or at least the other acted like it.

"Here's your oj," the brunet held the glass up to D.O. who in turn took the offered cup, taking a small sip of it. The orange juice brought the small smile back to his heart shaped lips.

"Thank you," the catboy murmured, taking another sip of orange juice.

Jongin watched the other drink the orange juice, his brown orbs seemingly drawn to the other's lips. He wondered how they'd feel under his own. The brunet immediately stepped away from D.O. after that thought crossed his mind. He should not be thinking this! Especially if the person he's thinking of was a cat just a few hours ago!

D.O. finished the glass of orange juice rather quickly, setting the glass down next to him on the counter. Jongin was a bit apprehensive, what do you say to someone who was once a cat? Never mind... that was too odd of a sentence to even comprehend. Jongin's mind was going all over the place as he tried to give an explanation for how this could've happened.

D.O. was kicking his feet back and forth, clueless to the inner turmoil Jongin was struggling with.

The sudden growling of a stomach froze the two boys.

Jongin glanced over at D.O. who in turn stared at Jongin.

The two shared a smile, Jongin blushing faintly since it was his stomach that growled.

"I think I'll make us some breakfast, have anything in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	3. What's This?

After Jongin cooked them breakfast that consisted of two omelettes that were slightly burnt. What? It's not like Jongin's a gourmet chef. D.O. ate every bit of his omelette, even going as far as taking bites off of Jongin's.

"You still hungry?" Jongin inquired, amused as he watched the catboy finish off his omelette. D.O. shook his head, ears twitching as his brown orbs glanced around the room.

Jongin stood up, collecting the dirty plates before heading over to the sink to clean them.

D.O. on the other hand (read: paw), wandered into the living room, curiously looking around.

His brown orbs fell on the bright blue couch, eyes widening at the sight. The cat boy did not know what colors were, having been a bit distracted earlier to notice all the pretty colors. He sat down on the couch, staring down at the fabric.

Jongin entered the small living room after he finished washing the dishes. He stood near the small couch, watching D.O. curl up on the couch.

D.O. didn't look back at the other, staring down at the couch. He seemed infatuated with it. Jongin couldn't understand why. Well, that was until he heard what D.O. asked him minutes later.

"What's this?" D.O. softly inquired, glancing over at Jongin.

"What's what?" Jongin questioned, confused.

D.O. made gestures to the couch, a helpless expression on his soft features.

"A couch?" Jongin cocked his head.

D.O. made a frustrated noise.

"No.... this!" D.O. pointed at the fabric on the couch, picking at it to try and get his point across.

Jongin had no clue what the other was talking about. It showed on his face.

D.O. made another noise of frustration, running his fingers through his soft looking locks as he thought of a way to explain to Jongin what he wanted.

"Your eyes!" D.O. pointed out after a second, pointing at them.

"They're..." He trailed off, his tone implying that he wanted Jongin to complete his sentence.

Jongin frowned as he thought, wondering what D.O. wanted. Going off on a whim, he completed the other's sentence.

"They're brown," he said after a moment, cocking his head slightly before realization dawned on him. "You want to know what the color of the couch is..?" 

D.O. nodded vigorously, having heard the word color before, but seeing as it's not in his usual dictionary, the cat boy didn't come up with it.

"Ah, well, my couch is blue." Jongin answered the other's original question.

D.O. nodded, glancing around the room once more before pointing at Jongin's shirt.

Jongin glanced down, a small smile on his lips before he shifted his gaze back to D.O.

"This is red," he said, picking at his shirt to emphasize his point.

D.O. nodded, his brown orbs filled with awe and wonder. Keep in mind, the cat boy was once a cat before. All cats saw in gray and black and white, so seeing all these colors at once overwhelmed the boy, who at one time could only see in shades of grey.

This went on for another hour. D.O. pointed out colors he did not know and Jongin would answer them.

D.O. was satisfied once he knew every color in the living room.

Jongin wondered if he should pull his phone out and bring up the color wheel. He decided not to, not wanting to overwhelm D.O. even more.

Jongin was sitting next to D.O. on the couch, leaning back with a book about choreography in his hands when the cat boy shifted closer to him, curling up into his side. Another smile quirked the human's lips up, finding D.O. adorable.

The two sat like that, one reading, the other playing with his shirt, staring around at the colors every once in a while.


	4. Jongin and D.O.

It had been a few days after the incident, D.O. slowly adjusting to his life as a human, or at least half human. He occasionally forgot that humans don't lick themselves clean nor do they openly clean their privates. Don't even ask how D.O. attempted that one. Jongin was a stuttering and blushing mess when he walked in on that.

Jongin was coming home from his morning class, sliding his shoes off in the small hallway before entering the living room, brown orbs roaming the small room for a certain cat boy. When the brunet didn't find him, he shrugged slightly, guessing D.O. was possibly in the kitchen. The cat enjoyed the kitchen, after learning how to cook from Jongin, who's not that good of a cook, D.O. somehow managed to make two omelettes the next day that weren't burnt!

"D.O.?" Jongin inquired curiously, wandering into the kitchen, only to find an empty room. He frowned, leaving the kitchen.

Normally, D.O. would be greeting him, but the cute cat boy was no where to be found.

Jongin left the kitchen, deciding to check his bedroom. He quietly walked through the living room, tiptoeing down the hall as a sudden, evil thought came to mind. D.O. always scared the snot out of him. So, why not try to get revenge?

Jongin didn't factor in the fact that he was calling for D.O. a few minutes ago, so when he reached his bedroom and suddenly threw the door open to scare D.O., he was not prepared to get lunged at afterwards.

D.O. had heard Jongin calling for him, but he ignored it in favor of continuing what he was initially doing in Jongin's bedroom. His brown ears perked up when he heard an awful attempt at sneaking. A small smile quirked the cat boy's lips up, slowly making his way to the door of the bedroom. He paused near it, ear angling towards the hall as he heard Jongin stop in front of the door. He made sure he wasn't too close, knowing Jongin liked to throw doors open willy nilly, which happened yesterday when D.O. was in the middle of getting out of his shower. Let's just say, Jongin almost died that day. Almost.

D.O. was quick to act once the door was opened, lunging at the surprised human, a smirk on the cat boy's lips. He pinned the other to the wall, a soft growling noise escaping his throat as he kept Jongin there.

Jongin had a pink blush on his cheeks due to their close proximity. He pushed against D.O., albeit a bit weakly.

Fortunately, D.O. relaxed his grip on the other before actually stepping back, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Stop trying to scare me. I'm a cat. I have better hearing than you. Just accept the fact that you're awful at sneaking up on people," D.O. cheerfully reminded the other.

Jongin had a pout on his lips, bottom lip jutting out. "I'm not that awful..." He muttered, crossing his arms, a spitting image of a petulant child.

D.O. was amused by the other's antics, turning tail and leaving the hall, heading to the kitchen to make Jongin lunch.

Jongin trailed after the other, the pout still evident on his lips.

Jongin watched D.O. make some spaghetti for lunch, something else he taught the cat boy earlier. He helped when the other required it but for the most part, he just stood and watched.

Once D.O. was done, Jongin pulled out two plates, setting them on the counter so D.O. could put the spaghetti on it.

The two boys sat down at the small dining table, that was nearly 5 by 5 feet.

Jongin complimented D.O. on his cooking, thanking him as well.

D.O. had a slight blush on his cheeks at the compliment, but he smiled and thanked the other, digging into the spaghetti.

After lunch, the two sat down on the couch to relax. Jongin was reading a book for lit class while D.O. was curled into his side, snuggling into the brunet.

The two were enjoying the peaceful atmosphere when a sudden knock to the door interrupted their moment.

Jongin tapped D.O. softly on the shoulder, getting up off the couch after D.O. shifted off of him.

Jongin slowly made his way to the door, a small frown on his lips as he wondered who interrupted his good book.

Knock! Knock!

Jongin wondered why they were so urgent when he opened the door, a shocked tone tinged his words.

"Baekhyun?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Baekhyun back next chapter!


	5. Kinkier Than I Thought

Jongin was staring at his friend in shock, tempted to slam the door shut but Baekhyun seemed to read Jongin's mind because he rushed in before the other could even react.

"Oh!" Baekhyun exclaimed the moment he walked into the living room, brown eyes lit up excitedly, staring at D.O. with curiosity.

"Who're you?" He inquired, a bit surprised that he saw someone else in Jongin's home besides him or Chanyeol or Sehun.

Jongin ran into the room after he heard Baekhyun's exclamation, thinking up a way to explain D.O. to Baekhyun, hoping the cat boy had sense to somehow hide his ears. 

When he saw D.O. sitting on the couch, staring up at Baekhyun, he didn't see the cat ears at first, only seeing a mess of brown hair on his head. But then he saw a small twitch, wondering if that was D.O.'s ears.

"That's... Kyungsoo!" Jongin stumbled slightly, but he decided to stick with it, giving D.O. a look, as if saying 'go with the flow.'

"Uh, yeah... I'm Kyungsoo.." D.O. confirmed what Jongin said, but Baekhyun didn't look convinced.

"Oh yeah-" the male was about to retort when he saw something moving on D.O.'s head. "What..?" The blond haired male moved closer to D.O., reaching a hand out. 

His fingers barely touched D.O.'s ears when the cat boy bolted off the couch, muttering something about having to go to the bathroom, surprising both Jongin and Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin exclaimed, remembering at the last second that he told Baekhyun D.O.'s name was Kyungsoo, watching the cat boy run off. The sound of a door shutting signaled the two surprised males into action.

Baekhyun gave a sharp look to Jongin. 

Jongin's mouth was gaping, staring at his friend with a blank expression.

"Spill it." Baekhyun grinned, obviously curious and interested.

"D.O.'sthecatyougotmebutonedayIwokeuptoanakedD.O." Jongin exhaled in one breath, staring around the room.

Baekhyun had a confused expression, blinking.

"I meant, explain why he was here....? And why he was wearing fake cat ears? I didn't think you were that kinky..." Baekhyun cocked his head, having not understood a word of what Jongin mumbled.

Jongin's sigh of relief was covered by a slight cough.

"Oh.. uh...." Jongin had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, you kinky son of a gun," Baekhyun laughed, mistaking Jongin's blush for something else.

Jongin wanted to correct the other, but he decided against it. 'Let him think what he wants,' the brunet thought to himself, smiling coyly.

Baekhyun was smirking, knowing Jongin was off the hook. 'If only he knew,' Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun stayed over for a couple hours, D.O. snuck out at one point, having gotten bored of sitting in Jongin's room. His hair was a complete mess, so it was hard to tell if he had ears or not. Jongin had to hold back a chuckle when he saw D.O. He knew the other was a bit of a neat freak, so seeing his hair in such a disarray was amusing.

Baekhyun didn't ask about D.O., just smiling at the other.

Baekhyun did, however, gush on about his new boyfriend, Jongdae.

"Jongdae? How did you two meet?" Jongin asked, curious.

"We met a week ago... he's absolutely wonderful!" Baekhyun was a bit vague about how they met, talking about how it was a magical experience, wriggling a suggestive eyebrow at Jongin, a small smirk on his lips.

A few hours passed and Baekhyun was ready to go home. He said something about Jongdae worrying, waving goodbye to D.O., who was still sitting on the couch, and told Jongin to take care of D.O. before leaving.

Jongin let out a relieved sigh, heading over to the couch, sitting down next to D.O.

"Well... that was rather surprising.." Jongin murmured, picking his book up again.

D.O. curled into Jongin's side, resting his head against the other's arm.

Jongin absentmindedly started petting D.O.'s head, soft purrs being the only sound in the, once again, quiet apartment.

'I didn't think you were that kinky' was running through Jongin's head, another blush forming on his cheeks as Baekhyun's words echoed in his mind.


	6. What The Hell?!

It had been a few weeks since D.O. turned into a human. The cat boy had slowly wormed his way into Jongin's life, bringing smiles to the college student's lips every time he saw the cute cat boy.

Jongin just came back from hanging out with Baekhyun and Jongdae, Baek's new boyfriend. Who in Jongin's opinion, reminds him of a cat.

"D.O.?" Jongin called, slipping his shoes off. This felt oddly like deja vu. He wandered into the living room, brown orbs searching the small room before he wandered through the apartment to his bedroom, wondering if the other was there.

He opened the door, walking into the room before shutting the door behind him, glancing around curiously for D.O.

"D-" Jongin was about to call for D.O. again when he was suddenly pinned to the bedroom door.

D.O. had Jongin pinned, perfect height to attack the other's neck.

"D- D.O." Jongin stammered, surprised by the other's forwardness.

D.O. didn't respond, intent on marking Jongin's neck.

"Why do you smell like another cat?" D.O. snarled, licking Jongin's neck possessively.

"Cat? I wasn't around another cat? D.O.? What's gotten into you?" Jongin inquired, completely mystified by the other's possessiveness.

D.O. pulled back to look up at Jongin, who was blown away by how dark D.O.'s brown eyes looked.

"D- D.O.?" Jongin called hesitantly, his brown orbs searching D.O.'s. All he found was a sort of predatory look lurking in the other's eyes.

D.O. pursed his lips before kissing Jongin, surprising the college student even more.

Kissing D.O. was so much more different than what he expected. First of all, the other's lips were much more softer than he imagined. Second of all, he was not expecting this to happen so soon. He had planned on taking the other on a date. Not this.

D.O. nipped on the other's bottom lip, displaying a sudden dominance that Jongin had not expected.

Jongin's lips parted, eyes wide with a hint of lust.

D.O. made a noise of approval before his tongue slipped into the other's mouth, sliding along the roof of Jongin's mouth.

Jongin snapped out of his shock, deciding that he's had enough being submissive. He immediately went into action, attempting to dominate the kiss, their tongues aggressively fighting for dominance over the other.

D.O. made a frustrated noise from the back of his throat, his hand sneaking up the other's shirt to squeeze the other's nipple. It did the trick, surprising Jongin even more.

Jongin gasped, losing the fight for dominance as D.O. tweaked his nipple again. D.O.'s unusually longer than normal nails scratched at his chest, scraping over his nipples causing Jongin to arch off the bedroom door, leaning into D.O.'s touch as they kissed. The college student had lost the fight, submitting to the cat boy ever so slowly.

D.O. noticed when the other finally submitted to him, the kiss turning less fierce, but the cat boy kept a controlling air to it.

Jongin carded his fingers through the other's messy brown locks, brushing past the other's cat ears.

D.O. made a soft noise when Jongin did that, making Jongin try it again, stroking it gently this time.

D.O. broke away from the kiss, a half-purr, half-moan leaving his kiss swollen lips.

Jongin's brown orbs were focused on the other's lips, staring at how red they got. He wondered if his lips looked that red. His eyes slid up the other's face, landing on D.O.'s darkened orbs. He could see the lust in the other's eyes, licking his lips in a sort of anticipation.

D.O.'s lust filled eyes immediately focused on Jongin's reddened lips, swollen from the kiss. He had a smirk on his lips, leaning forward to nip at Jongin's neck.

"D- D.O." Jongin tried again, now that his lips weren't occupied. He wanted to know why the other was acting like this.

D.O. made a noncommittal noise, sucking on Jongin's neck. He pulled back, seemingly satisfied with the red mark. He let the other go, stepping back completely from Jongin, his brown orbs lightening in color, the lust leaving his eyes.

"Are you hungry? I'm planning on making tacos for dinner." D.O. inquired, acting as if nothing happened. He gently moved the shell shocked Jongin away from the bedroom door, opening it before leaving the bedroom.

Jongin stared into space, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

The only thing Jongin could utter was, "what the hell?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This nearly almost smut scene was inspired by all the smut fanfics I read XD sorry if I got your hopes up


	7. You're With Your Cat Too?

It had been a week since D.O. kissed him. Jongin was trying not to be awkward about it, but failing. D.O. acted as if nothing happened.

Jongin was coming home from hanging out with Baekhyun and Jongdae, getting to know Baek's new boyfriend.

"D.O.?" The college student looked around for the cute cat, having expecting him to be curled up on the couch.

Jongin had a sense of deja vu as he wandered through the living room to get to his bedroom.

He opened the door, shutting it behind him.

"D.O.?" He called, glancing around before spotting the smaller boy curled up on his bed. A small smile quirked his lips, walking over to the sleeping figure. He sat down on the bed before laying down on the bed next to him.

"Jongin?" D.O.'s sweet voice cut through the peaceful silence.

"Mm? How was your nap?" Jongin inquired, glancing over at the other.

"It was grea-" D.O. started but his sentence was cut short, ears twitching as he stared at the other.

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, confusion marring his features.

D.O. let out a soft growl, eyes glaring daggers at Jongin.

"Why do you smell like another cat?!" D.O. snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Another cat? I haven't been around another cat..?" Jongin was so confused, not understanding why D.O. was so upset. The fact that D.O. was a cat escaped the other's memory. Jongin wasn't around another cat. He racked his brain, the only odd thing that stuck out to him was that Jongdae was awfully touchy feely. The boy had even hugged Jongin. Jongin didn't understand why Jongdae had such an evil look on his face when he said goodbye to him.

"You smell like another cat and it's so damn annoying because I spent all morning marking you. But this damn cat won't stay away!" D.O. growled, pouncing onto the other.

D.O. pinned the other to the bed, leaning down to nip at Jongin's neck, leaving the college student bewildered.

D.O. was a man (read: cat) on a mission, sucking on Jongin's neck. He trailed his soft lips up Jongin's neck to his jawline, mouthing along it.

Jongin was so confused but he couldn't help the moan that left his lips nor the heat rushing south. 

D.O. emboldened by the noise, claimed Jongin's lips before pulling back.

"I'm going to have to claim you so that cat stays out of my way." D.O. states, staring down at the bewildered human with a predatory look.

Jongin made a sort of whiny noise, the need building up. Jongin had been so busy with dancing and classes that he hasn't hooked up with anyone in a long time, so he's been a bit tense. After D.O. had manhandled him into the bedroom door and kissed him, Jongin was feeling the need for sex. And it was stressing him out a bit. His brain was a bit foggy with how sexy D.O. looked, but something the other said struck a chord.

"C-claim me?" Jongin stammered, brown orbs wide.

D.O. didn't respond, dipping down to kiss the other again, nipping at the other's bottom lip.

Jongin was unresponsive at first, still lost, so D.O. snuck a hand under the other's shirt, cold fingers gripping at one of Jongin's nipples had him gasping into the other's mouth which D.O. took advantage of to slip his tongue inside.

Jongin moaned into the kiss as D.O. tweaked his nipple, eyes slipping shut.

The two made out for a few more minutes before D.O. broke away to mouth down Jongin's neck. He slipped his hand out of the other's shirt, tugging at it to get the other to take it off.

Jongin complied reluctantly, arching up when D.O. attacked one of Jongin's nipples with his heart shaped lips, sucking on it. Jongin's hand went up to D.O.'s messy brown locks, his fingers sinking into it, careful to not grab an ear or anything.

D.O. bit down on the other's bud, sucking on it before lifting off. He moved onto the other's nipple, giving it the same treatment.

The two boys were too lost in testosterones and hormones to hear the knocking on the front door, caught up in making out. D.O., who was normally a great listener, didn't even hear footsteps leading up to the bedroom.

The door flung open, surprising the two boys on the bed. D.O. stared up at the intruder before his eyes narrowed at the person behind said intruder.

"B-Baekhyun?" Jongin squeaked, red faced as he stared at his friend, mortified.

Baekhyun had a shit eating grin on his lips.

"So, you're fucking your cat too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm taking this, sorry... I really wanna write smut but for some reason, this happened instead.. sorry.


	8. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Jongin was staring at his friend with an expression akin to horror as Baekhyun explained why Kyungsoo is human now.

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? I didn't know this when I got them.. I thought they were regular cats too."

Jongin shakes his head, glancing over at the catboy curled up next to him. He couldn't comprehend what Kyungsoo had been put through.

"I don't know who in their right minds would do this to these poor cats.. I could only imagine how painful it had been..." Baekhyun was sitting on the armchair in Jongin's living room, two feet away from the couch, Chen sprawled out on his lap.

Chen had told Baekhyun all about the process and how painful it felt. They gave him pills which made him sick to his stomach, cramps throughout the day. The people would just watch and write things down on their clipboards. He was so glad to have gotten out of there.

Chen escaped from the lab, unsure of where to go when someone found him and brought him to the animal shelter. He met Kyungsoo there and the two found that they shared something in common. They were both experimented on.

Kyungsoo's experience with the labs were different from Chen's. Where Chen was fed pills, Kyungsoo was given injections. These injections made Kyungsoo feel like he was set on fire. He would pass out from how extreme it got when they gave him more doses than usual. Kyungsoo finally escaped when a scientist brought him food, he zipped out of the room, somehow getting out of the building. He was picked up by a stranger and brought to an animal shelter.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why he just now shifted, but he wants to stay human, mumbling something about how it's easier to cuddle with Jongin as a human.

Jongin was trying to wrap his mind around all this, cuddling with Kyungsoo on the couch. One thing was for sure, though, was that he was keeping Kyungsoo. The cat boy had become a part of his life now. Even though he's probably seen him naked more than he'd like to count, speaking of which.....

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kyungsoo whined, glaring at Jongin for hitting him out of nowhere.

Baekhyun and Chen laughed as Kyungsoo pouted at a red faced Jongin.

~Two Years Later~

"Jongin~ stay here~... it's too cold to go outside," Kyungsoo whined, curled against Jongin's side. 

Jongin was trying to get to work, not wanting his boss to get mad at him.

It had been two years since Jongin received Kyungsoo from Baekhyun. A lot has happened in those two years.

Kyungsoo and Jongin became romantically involved. Jongin graduated from college and is a kindergarten teacher.

Baekhyun and Chen moved out of their ratty apartment and bought a small house near the park, closer to where Jongin lives.

Cat hybrids officially started trending. People were dying to buy the cute half animal half humans, but only Jongin and Baekhyun knew the truth behind the hybrids.

It was almost time for Jongin to get to the elementary, to set his classroom up, but Kyungsoo was currently trying to stop his lover from leaving. An he was pretty effective about it.

"Jongin~" the catboy whined, his brown orbs widening in a way he knew Jongin was weak for.

Jongin squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

"No, Kyungsoo. I have to get to work. Those kids need to finish learning their alphabet," the brunet hugged the cat boy, knowing the other was about to throw a tantrum.

"I'm not going away forever, I love you too much to leave you." Jongin promised the other, effectively diffusing Kyungsoo's temper.

Kyungsoo slumped against Jongin's chest, nodding against it. "Fine..." he sighed, pouting.

"Love you, Kyungsoo."

"Love you, Jongin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awful >.< this whole story was awful, I'm so sorry for how horrible this ending was T.T  
> I forgot how I wanted this to go............. whoops, welp, onto the next story~


	9. Cats Are Better Promise Keepers Than Humans Are

Byun Baekhyun was a drama loving, theatrical student studying at the same college Jongin does. They were friends since freshman year and it was their junior year of college. Jongin has been in his apartment by himself for so fricking long, Baekhyun fears he's going to forget what his friend looks like, or maybe Jongin will forget how to be social which would be detrimental to his career choice.

'I'll just have to fix that,' Baekhyun thought with a wide smile, deciding to get Jongin a cat.

Cats were amazing creatures! Not that Baekhyun was biased or anything.... okay, so what if he was? Chen was the cutest, most loyal cat Baekhyun's ever had (only cat Baek's ever had) and Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way.

He decided to go to the shelter he got Chen from because pedigree cats may be too stuck up for his friend.

"Alright, Chen~ I'll be back soon, gonna get Jongin a friend." He kissed his cat's forehead, heading out of the apartment.

The animal shelter wasn't too far from his house, so he decided to walk, it was a nice day, very warm.

"I wonder what kind of cat I should get for Jongin..." Baekhyun mused aloud, staring at the pavement as he walked.

"A very hyper kitty?" Baekhyun inquired aloud, rubbing the back of his neck.

Baekhyun made it to the animal shelter, glancing around once he got in. He smiled politely at the lady at the desk. "I'd love to see your cats," he glanced over her shoulder at the pictures on the wall.

"Of course! We have some new arrivals." The lady cheerfully lead Baekhyun to the cat room, opening the door for him.

The brunet walked in, excitedly looking around at all the cats.

A mass of differently colored cats surged towards Baekhyun, who did not notice the lady shut the door on him. He was too enraptured by the cats.

"Oh, aren't you a beauty." Baekhyun squatted, picking up a Russian blue cat. He pet it's head, listening to its purrs as he surveyed the room. His eyes landed on a black and white cat in the back, a small smile widening his lips. He set the Russian blue down, petting its head once more before making his way over to the black and white cat.

"Hello there!" Baekhyun sat down next to the cat, cooing at how cute it was.

The cat gave Baekhyun an unamused look, moving further away from Baekhyun, who pouted and moved closer. This went on for a good chunk of the time, the cat kept moving away from the overly cheerful brunet, and said brunet followed the cat.

"Why do you keep moving," Baekhyun whined, staring at the black and white cat.

The cat hissed when Baekhyun reached out for it, the brunet ignoring the other's warning, and picked it up, petting its head gently. "You're such a pretty kitty." Baekhyun cooed, stroking its ears.

The cat slowly relaxed in the brunet's arms, soft purrs escaping its lips. The cat was unused to attention like this, so it may or may not have snapped and hissed at any cats nearing the human, wanting the attention solely for himself.

"I see D.O.'s taken a liking to you," a cheerful voice surprised the brunet.

Baekhyun glanced up, noticing the lady from earlier. "D.O.? Interesting name.... uh, yeah, I like this one. Is he a tuxedo cat?" He inquired.

"D.O. is a tuxedo cat." The lady confirmed, staying near the door.

"Are you done looking? Or..?"

"I'm done looking." Baekhyun smiled at the lady.

 

It was a few days before Baekhyun could take the tuxedo cat home, but soon enough, the brunet came home, tuxedo cat in arms.

"Chen! I'm home~" He announced, setting D.O. down on the floor, slipping his jacket off with a soft sigh.

An orange tabby cat came sauntering in, though it seemed surprised to see D.O.

The tuxedo cat sat down, licking its paw, not paying a mind.

'D.O.!!!' The orange tabby bowled into the black and white cat, meowing loudly.

"Awww," Baekhyun squealed at the cute sight, pulling his phone out to take a picture. "You guys are so cute!!"

'Chen, stop, ew, get off of me,' D.O. growled at the orange tabby, who ignored his friend's growling and started licking his head.

"You two are so close...? Wait.." the brunet was slowly connecting the dots. "Oh yeah, D.O.'s from the same animal shelter you're from, maybe you two were buddies then..." Baekhyun shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll go make you guys something to eat." He left the purring cats to themselves.

'D.O.!!' Chen purred, rubbing against the reluctant cat.

'Chen, stop. Seriously, this is getting annoying,' the tuxedo cat shoved the orange tabby away from him.

'Ok, ok..' Chen sat down next to the cat. 'Are you staying here with me now?'

'I hope not,' D.O. glared at the orange tabby.

'What? But I loveeee you,' the cat curled up against the annoyed cat, meowing loudly in his ear.

'Shut up and leave me alone.' D.O. huffed, standing up, knocking Chen over before racing off, exploring the apartment.

Chen watched his friend go, a smile (can cats smile?) on his kitty lips. He decided to go check on his human, sashaying towards the kitchen where his human was making them food. What a well trained human.

 

Baekhyun was humming to himself when his kitty's meowing interrupted his thoughts.

"Chen~" Baekhyun turned around, bending down to pick up his tabby cat. "How's my pretty tabby doing?" He questioned the purring cat, setting him on his counter. "What do you think of D.O.?"

'D.O.'s my best friend!' The cat purred, though it sounded more like 'meow' to a human's ear.

Baekhyun chuckled, staring at his cute cat. "My friend, Jongin, is a complete loner.. he shuts himself off in his room, so I thought I'd get him a companion... though, Jongin does go out, and when he does, it's normally for a long time so, I thought a cat would work because dogs need lots of attention, though Jongin does love dogs.." the brunet mused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Whoops... oh well, he can't resist the cuteness of cats." He gleefully cackled, working on the cats' lunch.

Chen curled up on the counter, watching his human make him food. Really. Baekhyun was well trained. Chen only hoped Jongin was well trained for D.O.

 

Baekhyun was coming home from dropping D.O. off at Jongin's house, a bright smile on his lips.

"Chen~ I'm home!" The brunet called, glancing around his apartment for his orange tabby. "Jongin was in love the moment he laid eyes on the kitty." He cackled, heading over to his couch to find a ball of orange fur.

Chen meowed indignantly as he was suddenly picked up, though he soon started purring when Baekhyun began stroking his back.

'This is great,' Chen meowed, a small part of him having not wanted to share Baekhyun with D.O.

Baekhyun cooed, petting Chen's ears. "You're such a handsome tabby." The brunet complimented his kitty. "I'm so lucky to have a nice kitty like you," he grinned, petting the cat's back.

Chen purred, curling up on the human's lap.

"You're the only man I need," the brunet jokingly says, stroking Chen's back.

Chen's ears perked towards Baekhyun when he heard the other joke, a low grumbly noise leaving his mouth.

If only Baekhyun could predict the future.

 

It was a Friday night, a month after Baekhyun gave Jongin D.O. and the brunet was wanting to party. So he fed Chen dinner then headed to his bedroom to change out of his sweats.

"Hmm.." the brunet dug through his closet, pulling out a pair of tight skinny jeans and a white v neck t-shirt.

He dressed quickly, heading to his bathroom to apply some eyeliner, smirking at himself in the mirror. Baekhyun didn't take time to do his hair, thinking it looked fine as it was.

"Alright, Chen~" Baekhyun called, heading into his living room. He found the tabby cat curled up on his couch. "I'm going out for a while, don't make a mess please." He rubbed the cat's head then left the apartment, front door shutting with an audible click.

 

Chen sat up, stretching his back a bit before glancing over at the front door where his owner went through, cocking his head as he wondered where his human left to. Oh well. He'll come back. He always does.

Chen curled up on the couch, deciding to take another cat nap.

 

It was a couple hours later when Baekhyun came stumbling into the apartment, a tall curly haired male stumbling in after.

Chen sat up, a low growl escaping his maw when he smelled something unfamiliar. He relaxed a bit when he recognized his human, tensing up when he saw the large curly haired male.

The two males stumbled past Chen without paying him any attention, heading to Baekhyun's bedroom. Chen hopped off the couch, intent on finding out what they were going to do when he came face to face with a door. Baekhyun's bedroom door closed in his face. Great. Now he can't protect his human from this giant.

Chen scratched at the bedroom door, meowing loudly though the two appear to not have heard him, the cat cowering at the sound of his owner. It sounded like he was in pain....? The cat started scratching at the door again, but to no avail, it did not open. Chen started yowling, but again, nothing.

The tabby glared at the door, deciding he didn't want to be around these noises anymore, stalking over to the couch to curl up on and hopefully block out the noise somehow. His brown orbs landed on the remote thingy, remembering watching Baekhyun mess around with the device. He jumped onto the coffee table, pawing at the buttons until the tv turned on, effectively scaring the crap out of Chen before he realized he got it to work. He hopped off the coffee table and onto the couch, curling up on it with a relieved sigh. The tv covered up most of the noises that left the bedroom.

 

"Wha-? Why is my tv on...?" The brunet stumbled out of his bedroom, glaring at the tv like it offended him. "Chanyeol..? Did you turn the tv on?" He called, heading over to the remote to turn it off, not noticing the hiss Chen directed at him.

"No," a low voice called back. "I haven't even left the bed."

Baekhyun shrugged, heading to his bathroom to get some aspirin, muttering about mornings and hangovers.

 

Chen soon found out that the strange giant was to become a new norm. His human would play and coddle him throughout the week, but come the weekend, the giant would come over and the two would disappear into Baekhyun's room. They would always be smelling weird and stumbling about. Chen hated it. Baekhyun only needed him. Not this... curly haired giant!

And that is why, Chen hatched a plan. One, to get rid of this giant and two, to claim Baekhyun as his. He would watch the two interact, noticing anything and everything.

Whenever Chanyeol came over, it was like Chen became invisible. Baekhyun barely acknowledged him.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun disappear into Baekhyun's bedroom the moment they get to his apartment, then after an hour or so, they would head to the kitchen, eat, then Chanyeol would leave. And the world became right again. Because Baekhyun would then pay attention to Chen.

In conclusion, Chanyeol made Baekhyun forget about his cat, so Chen has to get rid of Chanyeol. But how?

 

It was a Wednesday and Baekhyun was at his college class. Chen was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Since he didn't know how to change channels (he only knew how to turn the tv on and off), he was stuck watching the dramas/movies airing at the time, but the tabby didn't care. He rather enjoyed it.

Currently, the tabby was watching 'Life of Pets' and he found it interesting, though he thought a cat would make a much better main character. Chloe was not a great representation of cats. Chen wasn't fat and lazy, well, not that lazy.

The tabby was still trying to think of ways to get rid of Chanyeol, if only he could audibly tell his human that he didn't like Chanyeol, maybe his human would listen to him and get rid of him...

Now, how to turn human. The tabby knew how a long time ago, but it's been a while.

You might be wondering, 'wha? Chen can become human?' Yes, Chen can become human because he's been experimented on by scientists. Awful. Chen hates to think about it.

Anyways, it's been a while. Chen can't exactly remember how to turn. Was it a wish or a thought? Chen growled, frustrated.

The tabby, feeling silly, sat up on the couch, closing his eyes. Right, maybe if he thought of being human he'd turn human. Might as well try.

He imagined having two hands instead of paws, five digits on each hand and legs, two feet with 10 digits on each foot. He essentially imagined Baekhyun's body, the cat had been present occasionally when the brunet took a shower.

There wasn't any puff of smoke or sudden noise. It just happened.

Chen opened his eyes, not feeling that much different, but when he went to jump off the couch like he'd normally do, he sort of fell to the floor, not expecting to have feet. And hands.

He was human! Chen jumped up in glee, only to fall again because what are feet even?!

Finally, Chen was able to move around freely without falling, heading to Baekhyun's room to get some clothes. He threw on a random pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he's seen Baekhyun wearing.

"Now, I have to wait for my human to come home." Chen grinned, heading back to the living room to sit down on the couch.

 

Baekhyun was shocked when he came home to an occupied apartment. Heck, how was he supposed to expect a human sitting on his couch and not his previous Chen?

"W- Who are you??" Baekhyun glared at the weird human on his couch, standing a few feet away from said couch.

"My human's home!" Chen squealed, jumping off the couch to jump Baekhyun. The two landed on the floor in a clump of flailing limbs.

"O- Ow," Baekhyun whined, having hit his head when he fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Chen sat up, straddling the other's waist, peering down at the brunet.

The brunet was staring up at Chen with an expression akin to terror. "W- Who are you? I'm w- warning you, I have a vicious ca- lion, yep, I have a vicious lion who'll dismember yo- hey! That's my shirt!" Baekhyun stared at the once cat with an expression of confusion until he noticed the cat ears on the other's head. They even moved.

"Welcome home, human." Chen smiled down at the human.

Baekhyun promptly passed out.

 

"Human? I demand you to wake up. Human." Chen sat next to Baekhyun on the floor, prodding at the unconscious male with a frown. "Human?? Hello?"

Baekhyun cracked an eye open, glaring at the once cat before suddenly jumping him.

Chen let out an indignant squawk, flailing as Baekhyun pinned him to the ground.

"Alright. Speak up, who are you?" Baekhyun glared down at the, admittedly cute, male.

"Chen. I'm Chen. Geez. I knew you were handsome... didn't think you were this dense.." Chen blinked up at the annoyed human.

"Chen??" Baekhyun stared down at the male, dumbfounded.

"Yep. And you're my human."

Baekhyun was off the other in a flash, a frown on the male's lips.

Chen stared at his human, a bit miffed.

"How was your day?" Chen inquired, sitting up. His hair was a bit more brown than his fur. The cat ears were more orangish like his fur.

Baekhyun was still trying to come to senses that this was his cat, Chen. Thankfully the other wasn't naked. Not like Baekhyun had experience with this... he's just read a lot of... stories. Mhm. Stories. On his phone.

It took a few more hours before Baekhyun accepted it fully. Chen couldn't be happier. Now, he's got to tell Baekhyun that he doesn't like Chanyeol, or giant as he's come to refer to him as.

"Human." It was going to take Chen a while to actually refer to Baekhyun as Baekhyun and not human, but Baekhyun responded anyways.

"Yeah?" The brunet inquired, glancing over at the cat boy.

"That giant.."

"Chanyeol?" Chen made a face at the name, but nodded.

"Why does he keep coming over?" Chen had an idea, but he wanted Baekhyun to confirm it.

Baekhyun's cheeks turned a bright red because he wasn't expecting that he would have to explain his hook ups with Chanyeol to anyone.

"Umm.... to hang out...?"

Chen frowned at the response. "You guys always lock yourself up in your room and ignore me."

Baekhyun blinked, rubbing the back of his neck as his face adopted a more apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Chen.."

"Can you stop inviting him over?" Chen inquired, a hopeful expression on his face.

Baekhyun hesitated, unsure of how to explain to Chen that he can't, so he simply shakes his head no.

Chen's expression fell, a blank one replacing the hopeful one. The once cat turned away from the human, a mischievous thought slipping into his mind. He took off, surprising the brunet who slowly followed, wondering why Chen took off.

He soon got his answer. In the form of his bedroom door shut and locked, barring Baekhyun from entering.

"Chen? I sort of.... sleep in there.." Baekhyun stared at his closed door.

"The couch is very comfortable." Was Chen's only response.

Baekhyun glared at the door, marching over to the living room. Why was Chen being so _ridiculous_?!

 

Chen was curled up on Baekhyun's bed, nose scrunching at the smell of hormones. The bed, fortunately, only reeked of Baekhyun, so Chen soon fell asleep to the smell of his human.

The banging on the bedroom door woke Chen up, though it seems that during the nap, the male turned back into a cat. Chen meowed irritatedly, hopping off the bed to stare up at the door before jumping up against the door to reach the lock on the knob, successfully unlocking the bedroom door. Chen was caught unawares when Baekhyun flung the door open, causing said door to send Chen flying into the wall.

Baekhyun was ready to rip a new hole into Chen, but the moment he heard a pained yowl, his heart clenched painfully as he ran over to his cat, his heart dropping into his stomach when Chen darted away from him, crouching underneath Baekhyun's bed.

"Chen?" Baekhyun called, getting onto his hands and knees to peer beneath the bed, spotting the tabby close to the edge, brown orbs glaring at the human. "Chen? I'm sorry for hurting you... I'll make you your favorite~ tuna delight..?"

Chen's only response was a growl.

Baekhyun sat up, rubbing the back of his neck to figure out how to deal with this.

"I'll stop bringing Chanyeol over..?" Baekhyun admitted defeat, sighing softly.

Chen slowly crawled out from beneath the bed, hopeful brown orbs looking up at the human.

"I won't bring Chanyeol over anymore."

Baekhyun should've known that his drunken state forgets promises he makes.

 

It had been a week and Chen thought he got through to the human, but alas, it seems the cat did not succeed.

 

Another Friday night and Baekhyun was fumbling with his keys to his apartment, Chanyeol standing a few inches away from the inebriated brunet.

Chen was waiting on the other side, in cat form, staring up at the door. He wasn't expecting Chanyeol to be on the other side. The moment Chen saw Chanyeol, he started hissing, fur standing on end as he growled at the giant.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the cat, brows furrowing. "Baek, I don't think your cat likes me... I never thought your cat liked me." He marched past the cat, though he was surprised when sad cat latched onto his pants. "Get off," Chanyeol glanced down at the cat, shaking his leg slightly. When that didn't dislodge the cat from his pants, the male resorted to kicking his leg out, successfully throwing the cat off his pant leg and into the hall wall.

"Chen!" Baekhyun, who had been sobering slowly during the ride to his apartment, stumbled over to his poor cat, dropping to his knees to cradle the cat to his chest. He glanced back at Chanyeol, eyes narrowing. "Why did you throw him?!"

"Whoops," Chanyeol raised his hands, a drunken smile on his lips. "Leave the cat. Let's go to your room," he gave the other a seductive look.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"C'mon." Chanyeol took a step towards Baekhyun, but Chen slipped out of Baekhyun's hold, placing himself between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, growing and hissing at the tall male.

"If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought that there cat was a guard dog." Chanyeol snorted, taunting the tabbby cat.

"Yeah? Well, leave my human alone!" And suddenly, Chen was no longer in his cat form.

Chanyeol blinked stupidly at Chen, glancing back at Baekhyun who was staring at Chen.

" _Your_ human? Hah," Chanyeol chuckled, voice getting dangerously low. "Are you looking for a fight, kitty?"

"No, but if it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you." Chen glared at the giant, brown orbs narrowing into slits which made him a whole lot scarier looking.

Chanyeol backed up slightly, gaze shifting up to the orangish cat ears directed towards him, glancing down at the slitted eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Chen taunted, sneering at the slightly cowering giant.

Chanyeol's lips twitched into a frown, slowly stepping closer to the shorter male.

" _Watch_ it, kitty. I could snap your arm if I wanted to."

" _Chanyeol_." Baekhyun's voice stopped both males, something about it had the two of them hesitating.

Chanyeol glanced over at the brunet.

" _Leave_. I don't want to see you again." Baekhyun snapped, glaring at the tall brunet.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun then at Chen, narrowing his eyes at them before leaving, scoffing faintly as he left.

It was a bit tense after Chanyeol left. Chen was staring at the door for a while when Baekhyun gently took ahold of Chen's arm, leading him to the couch.

"Are you ok? You hit the wall pretty hard.." Baekhyun worriedly glanced over the male, looking for any injuries.

"I'm ok," Chen replied, kitten lips stuck in a frown. "You broke your promise."

Baekhyun winced before nodding, staring at Chen with sad eyes. "Yeah.. I did, didn't I... I'm really sorry, Chen."

Chen shrugged slightly, brown orbs still narrowed in slits.

 

The following days were tense, Chen started ignoring Baekhyun's attempts to coddle him. He wouldn't even change into a human when Baekhyun asked, the other wanting to talk it out, but Chen stubbornly refused every time.

"Chen." Baekhyun called into the quiet apartment, shutting the door behind him. The brunet just got home from his morning class to an empty apartment, looking around said apartment to find Chen. There was no sign of the tabby cat.

He wandered through the living room, not noticing the open window. He headed to his bedroom, peeking his head in to look for his tabby cat. No sign of Chen. He backtracked, wandering into the kitchen. Again. No sign of Chen. He sighed, heading back to the living room when his brown orbs landed on the open window.

"No..." Baekhyun's eyes widened as he ran over to the window, picturing Chen sneaking out through the window.

Baekhyun raced off to the front door, quickly throwing the door open before slamming it shut behind him, running through the hall to the stairs, hurrying down them to leave the apartment, immediately looking around outside his apartment for Chen.

"Chen? Chen!" Baekhyun called, looking for his tabby. "Chen??" He saw no sign of Chen in the alley, a small frown on his lips.

It was well into the evening when Baekhyun got back to his apartment, sweating from all the running he did. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Chen, in human form, sitting on the couch.

"Chen!" Baekhyun jumped the male, anger forgotten as he hugged the curly haired male, a slight sob escaping his lips. Happiness and relief washed over the tired brunet.

"I thought you had left me," Baekhyun cried, hugging onto the struggling male.

Chen was unused to seeing Baekhyun crying, unsure of what to do.

"I would never leave you," Chen settled on hugging the brunet back.

"I know I'm a horrible person, but the thought of losing you... I just.... I was so worried when I got home earlier and you were no where to be found... I thought you had left me.. it was all tense.." Baekhyun started rambling, crying into Chen's shoulder.

Chen rubbed the other's back soothingly. "Hey.. I'm not going to leave you, I'm never going to leave you.." He murmured gently.

Soon enough, Baekhyun stopped crying, but he didn't leave Chen's lap.

The two got talking, Chen telling the other he forgives him. "Humans are bad at keeping promises. I knew that a long time ago." Chen had a bitter smile on his lips.

"I'm really sorry, Chen..." Baekhyun didn't like the bitter look on the other, leaning up to the other before softly kissing Chen, the bitterness melting off the catboy's face.

Chen was too shellshocked to respond to Baekhyun's kiss, though the brunet didn't mind, pulling away to sit back on Chen's lap.

"I'll make it up to you somehow.. just.. please don't ever leave me." Baekhyun offered the other a small smile.

"I won't leave you. I promise. We cats are excellent promise keepers." Chen returned the other's smile.

Even though Baekhyun didn't have Chen long, he knew that if the other left him, it'd be awful. He had grown accustomed to the tabby cat, having shared everything with him. And now that Chen was a human, it made things even better. The two could get even more closer, now being able to talk together and discuss things.

Chen kept his promise. 

After all, cats _are_ better promise keepers than humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised bonus for getting 50 kudos ^^ thank you guys for reading this story, I'm rather happy with the results!
> 
> So, I hoped you enjoyed this Baekchen bonus chapter~ 
> 
> (Longest chapter I've ever written with 4K words, holy crud!)


End file.
